


passed on

by CherryJolicoeur



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryJolicoeur/pseuds/CherryJolicoeur
Summary: Alternate ending to fragments; what if jasper didn't revive as she should
Kudos: 13





	passed on

**Author's Note:**

> based on this amazing animation here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94iUyYhrvH8

The inside of the washroom was dark, outside and in the depressing grey sky, rain, thunder and lightning all danced a pas-de-deux as all three produced a one-note symphony on the windows of the pristine beach house.

Bursting in the washroom and ignoring the gems' outcries at his sudden return steven quickly ran over to the sink and hastily pulled all three of the potions out from behind the medicine cabinet. Holding them in his shaking arms he carelessly hurled them into the clear water, all of the diamonds' respective essences combined together to form a myriad of beautiful colours.

With one shaky hand steven dug through the deepness of his one pocket of his jacket only to remove what remained of jasper's gem shards in the palm of his hand. After a second worth of slowly placing the shards back into its original form, cupping his trembling hands together, tears ran down steven's cherubic-like face like steady rivulets as he kneeled before the bathtub. 

'Please...' steven whispered out to no one in particular "please let this work."

Steven later lowered his still cupped hands into the magical water dampening the sleeves of his jacket even more, his head down as he sobbed silently. Steven later began to sob almost out loud not wanting to ever bear the patience. 

"Jasper,i'm sorry....please, come back." steven wept shakily. Tears ran down his handsome face to mix with snot, his curls clung to his forehead to mix with sweat from overexerting himself as he quickly fled from out of the forest preserve and to his home. Emotions that were primarily negative in such a situation ran through him in an all-time high where it overwhelmed him until he could no longer have the decency to ever handle it anymore.

Steven's tears later fell into the water, the teardrops falling into the colourful water where it's translucence would later form into a bright pink to mix with the other colours. 

"Please..." steven begged. 

No response. 

Steven tightened his grip, the shards digging further into the palms of his hands where it almost threatened to draw blood. 

"Please..." he begged once again. Still no response, still no signs of life whatsoever. 

Steven opened his eyes were the tears he held in for so long from before streamed down his cheeks uncontrollably. 

'No..." he said quietly, nothing but dread and sheer guilt filling his being. As he gave his time to rationalise his failure, he just stood there, mentally trying to coax himself that he was only dreaming. That he would be upstairs in his bed, shooting upward in cold sweat.

Steven blinked quickly tightening his bloodshot eyes before reopening them. He looked down, opening his pruny hands to allow jasper's shards to immerse into the water. 

He wasn't dreaming at all.

"No...' steven whispered again. 

_**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** _

Steven's scream was absolutely horrifying, it was every emotion throughout this whole situation in pure raw form to match with it being in its ever so generally earth-shattering detail. His outer skin pulsed with a light pink glow and within a snap a blur of pink and white fused together, illuminating the dark walls and later enlarging within every second before blanketing the washroom with its sickening brightness. Then, all that was heard was a sickening concussive explosion.

There steven sat in his place in the washroom-or what was left of it. The impact of his scream destroyed everything, leaving nothing but rubbish in his wake and for the rain that now poured hard to tear at the defenceless form of the washroom. 

The rapidly quivering steven moved forward and began to wail loudly, letting out deep body-racking sobs, his raggedy breaths coming out strangled like a message of yearning to breathe. He just sat there, sounds of crashing thunder mixing with pearl's screams and amethyst's shouts dying out by the ringing of his ears as he cried into the palms of his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly think the show would've taken an even more darker turn if this actually went down
> 
> [sorry about the relationship tag, i was working on another story]


End file.
